


Is That a Request

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: A Prompt for Every Season [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alt timeline, Alt!max, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Victoria may have bitten off more than she can chew with Maxine.Prompt 54: "Against a Locker kiss"Ship: ChasefieldRequest by:RainboqKiss Prompts! Send me an ask and I'll write a prompt
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: A Prompt for Every Season [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094453
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Is That a Request

“We are so totally going to get fucking caught”

Maxine turned to look at the complaining blonde momentarily before continuing on, “Chill out Tori. We just need to get some pics on Jefferson’s desk and then we’re gone.”

Victoria crossed her arms as she followed Max down the hall. “I can’t believe you talked me into this Maxine. If that lameass rent-a-cop catches us my parents will have my fucking ass.”

The brunette stopped and turned to Victoria putting her hands on her hips smiling snidely. “Awww, is little baby Tori afraid of a loser like Skip Matthews?”

The taller girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Oh fuck you Maxine.”

Maxine’s smile turned into wicked smirk as she stalked forward and shoved the taller girl against the locker.

“Maxine what the fu-!”

“Is that a request Victoria?” Max whispered in her ear.

The blonde’s eyes went wide. “W-what are yo-“

“Oh come on Tori” Maxine’s breath felt hot on Victoria’s cheek. “Your little crush is so fucking obvious.”

“I-I..” she gasped as she felt Maxine press her knee between her thighs. Her lips just barely hovering over Victoria’s.

“If you want something you should ask for it.”

Victoria wanted to lean forward and press their lips together but the shorter girl had her pinned to the locker with a surprising strength and her knees were starting to shake.

“So how about you beg me.”

The blonde stood there feeling helpless under those brilliant blue eyes. “Maxine…. please.”

Maxine whispered against her lips “Good girl.” Before surging forward and pressing herself into the taller girl, kissing her fiercely.

If Victoria had any trouble walking the next day, no one seemed to notice.


End file.
